


[率知] 二次沦陷

by pomuweihuo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomuweihuo/pseuds/pomuweihuo
Summary: Knowing that love is to shareEach one believing that love never dies看了暧暧内含光之后想写的故事被Lofter屏蔽过一次 所以在这里存一下档全文1.5w字 bug多
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, 崔瀚率/洪知秀, 率知
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

一

“手术完成之后我会暂时离开洛杉矶，随便去哪儿都好……她带走了我的一半灵魂……守着残存的另一半我是活不下去的……就把它留在这里好了，我要去找到另一个完整的灵魂……”Brandon把杯中的红酒一饮而尽，开始语无伦次。

“好了，别难过了，也别太自责，是她抛弃了你……为什么非要离开呢，手术之后你会忘记自己只剩下一半灵魂的事实，你还能像以前一样没心没肺的。”Joshua安慰道。

“这个城市有太多我们共同创造的回忆了，一想到自己哪怕只是会无意识地去重复以前的浪漫，我也受不了……记忆能消除，但是习惯不能，你不懂……哦不你也许会懂。”Brandon若有所思。

明天是Brandon进行记忆消除手术的日子，就像结婚前一天要举行单身派对来抓住最后一晚的自由一样，他约Joshua出来借酒挨过拥有他和深爱之人美丽却撕心裂肺的记忆的最后一夜。

记忆消除手术的问世已经快二十年了，从一开始的好奇又畏惧到趋之若鹜再到如今的热度消退，社会对它的接受过程一波三折。可以选择消除的记忆类型很多，特定时间内的记忆，特定关系的记忆，对特定人物的记忆，对特定场景的记忆，甚至可以定制套餐。

早期监管条例的不完善引发了激烈的伦理争议，国会不得不出台相关法律来对手术加以严格的限制，包括限制手术资格和类型等措施。

后来人们也渐渐发现手术的治标不治本——记忆的消除无法改变事实的发生，只有保证术后能彻底离开那个引发痛苦的环境，或者再也不会接触到相关信息才能保证手术的效果，否则一个逻辑思维能力正常的人很容易从当前的情况意识到痛苦的一如既往。

于是绝大部分来做这个手术的都是在爱情里黯然销魂的断肠人，毕竟这个世界上我们不能改变的东西太多了，倒显得把一个深爱的人变回曾经的陌生人，扔回到茫茫人海中十分容易。

如今公众对记忆消除手术的态度已经是见惯不怪了，部分医疗保险甚至能报销费用，但是能做的医院仍然很少，下定决心要做的人就更少了。手术的预约程序十分复杂，不仅有长达一个月的冷静期，术前还要回答五个问题，这些问题的本质不外乎你确定要消除这段记忆吗？

而人们往往在最后关头才发现，无论幸福还是痛苦的记忆，都独一无二。

和Brandon从酒馆里出来的时候，天已经黑了，但是并未黑透，墨色中泛着隐约可见的蓝色，仿佛是大海的一面镜子。海滩上只有零星几个人在散步。这种类似舞会结束后的沉寂让人忍不住好奇烟消云散之前的晚霞该是如何瑰丽。

Joshua想起了Vernon。

想起这个说法似乎显得他们俩很熟悉，其实他和Vernon前天才认识。

那是傍晚，太阳即将沉到海平面之下，用它长矛一样的金光扫上云尾的那一刻，Joshua像往常一样来到海滩边散步。路过经常光顾的咖啡店时，本来没有喝咖啡的打算的他突然觉得口渴，于是走进店里要了一杯冰拿铁，然后端着它走出来坐在了Vernon对面的空位上。

接着他们开始认识，开始自我介绍，开始谈天说地。

因为Vernon把夕阳画得很美。

Joshua从童年开始就在这片海滩散步，还从没见过能像Vernon一样把夕阳从天空中丝毫不差地揉到纸上的人。

好吧其实是因为Vernon本人，比夕阳还要好看。而且他画得那么专注，举手投足之间就更迷人了。

不过Joshua更愿意把这种情况解释为自己是地道的加州人。两个互不认识的人坐下来一起喝咖啡，随即便开始彼此吐露心迹，探讨他们生活中那些秘密，这种事只有在加州才会发生。在亚利桑那、芝加哥、伦敦、巴黎或世界上其他任何地方都不会有这种事。这些西海岸人的特征就是乐于触及内心的自我，无论是自己敞开心扉，还是邀请别人来触及。

但这本来不是Joshua会做的事情，他只是感觉到一种莫名其妙的冲动激发了他加州人的本性。算了，反正他们也没有过分交浅言深，只是交换了电话号码，然后一起睡了一觉罢了。

贰

Vernon醒来的时候，Joshua已经不在身边了。他艰难地睁着沉重的眼皮，扭头望向窗边，试图通过直视光亮的方式快速清醒，但是愿望落空了，此刻窗外的阳光显得朦胧且柔和——Joshua贴心地拉上了纱帘。

他坐起来，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，然后嘟哝着叫了一声Josh。当然没有得到回应，Vernon也并不期待回应，他只是感到早上起床的第一件事有必要是唤出爱人的名字，就像晚上睡觉前的最后一件事一样。

他把被子掀开，把脚伸出去，用脚尖在地板上试探着拖鞋的位置，然后趿着鞋走进了卫生间。

刷牙的时候，看着镜子里的自己，Vernon想到了那幅还没完成的画，在Joshua这个外行的眼里这已经是一个尽善尽美的作品了，但他总觉得还缺了点儿什么，那么今天就交代在这件事上吧，接着，他想到了早餐，不过现在还不太饿，等等一块儿吃早午餐好了，在这个琐碎的念头上他又想到了Joshua，他总爱唠叨Vernon不吃早餐的坏毛病，最后他终于想起来Joshua今天走这么早是因为新展开幕，作为策展团队里投资和市场等外线工作的负责人，他有必要接待投资方和媒体。

家里很安静，只有待机的家电有节奏地发出低沉却并不令人厌烦的电流声。

Vernon走向冰箱，打算拿一瓶橙汁，却发现冰箱贴下压着一张纸条：

别忘了早餐

Love, Josh

这是一枚卡通火箭样式的冰箱贴，和别人家里把冰箱用这些五花八门的磁铁装饰得花里胡哨不同，Vernon和Joshua只有这一枚冰箱贴，并不作装饰用途，而是为了实用，Joshua喜欢用这样的方式为Vernon写一些生活中的小贴士，比如今天海滩关闭，别白跑一趟，或者明天有雨，或者让他出门的时候顺路买一盒马卡龙，当然最常出现的还是，别忘了早餐。

Vernon转过身，把目光投向餐桌，餐桌是实木的，没有桌布，露出树木的纹路，桌面上有一个熄灭了的，烧了一半的香薰蜡烛，还有一个空的裂纹陶瓷花瓶，那束昨天还在的奄奄一息的康乃馨大概是被Joshua出门时顺便扔掉了，花瓶旁边放着一个石瓷灰色的盘子，上面盛着两个汉堡。

用黄油煎过的面包的香气，与番茄酱，美乃滋，甜辣酱，柠檬汁和蒜蓉混合而成的酱料的味道一起让Vernon的味蕾感到十分满意，哪怕他已经是第一百次吃这个口味的汉堡了。但是这一次，他产生了一个从未有过的想法：

他想结婚了，想和做这个汉堡的人组建家庭。

这个突如其来的想法让Vernon自己都吃了一惊。无论从任何方面来看，Joshua都是一个极佳的结婚对象，有才有貌，温柔善良，喜欢整理，下得厨房，拥有生活情趣，和他情投意合，对社会无害……但让他产生和他结婚的冲动的原因，却是他愿意为他做早饭。

事实上，比起人们想象中的五彩缤纷，幸福看上去总是平平无奇，甚至庸俗。

手里捧着汉堡，Vernon感到自己庸俗且幸福。

在遇到Joshua之前，Vernon也遇到过很多人，但是他和这些人的缘分都仅限于擦肩而过，他们喜欢炫耀和他的关系，而这种卖弄令他下意识地想要躲藏。而在Joshua这里，他感觉到了……关心，细致入微的，发自内心的关心。

Vernon的父母都是画家，他们把自己身上的浪漫天性分毫不差地送给了他，让他在温馨的氛围中成长，按照自己的意愿尽情在脑海中的另一个浪漫世界游荡。但是这个世界却在和外面的世界接触的时候遇到了麻烦，读书的时候，同学们嫌他孤僻，背后叫他怪人。他们不可能喜欢他，因为他不爱说话，不好打听，也从不埋怨，因为他自己的世界已经足够丰富了，甚至可以说拥挤，于是便无暇顾及其他。Vernon并不孤僻，甚至可以说活泼开朗。他们不知道，在这怪人的心里，几乎天天都有风暴。

而今天，他想给这个世界里加一些破天荒的东西，比如……婚姻。

他想给Joshua一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。

三

和Joshua以为的一夜情不同，他和Vernon的进展出乎意料：他们开始约会了，正经的。

Vernon是纽约人，到洛杉矶来是为了体验西海岸的别样风情，撞撞灵感，谁知这一住就是一年半，他自嘲说这叫深度体验。

确实有够深的，快赶上海底两万里了，但是似乎只有深度却没有广度，Joshua腹诽，Vernon到现在好像对这座城市还是知之甚少，却又在某些连Joshua这个本地人都没有把握的地方拥有一种万无一失的直觉，比如那片海滩的夕阳什么时候最动人。

Vernon继续着他的那幅画。太阳神赫利俄斯乘着四匹骏马所拉的日辇徐徐降落，耀眼的光芒变成柔和的霞光，残阳把天际映成一片玫瑰色，镶了金辉的彤云漂浮在玫瑰色与蓝色的海面之间，像一个伫立在旁的丘比特爱神，海面上漫射的光辉在滚滚的海浪上翻腾，忽上忽下，牵得人神魂散乱。Joshua来到海边的时候，看见的便是自己昨天晚上那位露水情人在画画，于是他悄悄走到Vernon身后，定定地看了好一会儿，直到他笔下一滞。

天知道Vernon是怎么头也不抬就感觉到是Joshua站在他身后的，他问：“Josh，你觉得少了点儿什么？”

那声Josh，一改昨天晚上在床上的轻佻，让Joshua片刻有些惊慌，于是没有直接回答：“你怎么感觉到是我的？”

“你的味道令人印象深刻。”Vernon耸耸肩。

Joshua被这句话挑逗得红了耳朵，索性认真看画，试图找到缺失的那一部分。

“或许，少了关系，或者说冲突，关系就是冲突，这幅画太和谐了，每个地方都配合得天衣无缝，反而没有那种不和谐才能激发出的亲切感，你知道的，每个人心里都有自己的冲突，大概和谐的精髓其实是不和谐，这种不和谐引发共鸣，甚至，安稳感。置身于完美无瑕的世界，人会感到慌乱，只有发现瑕疵时，我们才会放下心来。发现世界和我们一样有缺陷让我们感到踏实。”Joshua说。

“有道理，少了关系。那么你觉得我们之间的关系可以弥补这种遗憾吗？”Vernon说。

Joshua顿时明白了他话里所指，却故意怀疑地看向他：“哪种关系？”

Vernon说：“稳定的关系。”

“听起来也太不刺激了。”Joshua冁然一笑。

“那么有瑕疵的关系，不和谐的关系，冲突的关系呢？”Vernon也笑起来。

“做不成爱人，你至少应该成为我的敌人吧。”

他们就这样在一起了，莫名其妙又理所应当，让人来不及反应，便已经满心地接受。

Joshua不明白Vernon一个纽约人，为何对这片海滩和夕阳如此着迷，到了一种执念的地步。再美，看多了也千篇一律了，千篇一律，就很难汲取灵感，没有灵感，创作就岌岌可危了。

“不能逮着一只羊薅。”Joshua语重心长地说。

于是他开车带Vernon去了那个海岬。哪怕同一片大海，不同的角度望去也会获得不同的印象。海滨悬崖提供了与低平的海滩完全不同的视角，把大海显得更辽远开阔。

沿着海景步道上到那座白色灯塔处时，刚刚还近在咫尺的拍打在礁岩上的破碎海浪声含蓄了下来，海风扑面，带着水汽的清凉，两个人都觉得心旷神怡。

遥望远方的小岛，Joshua发现单调的白色天光下，有一轮朦胧却斑斓的光环。压抑不住兴奋，他撞了撞身边的Vernon，指给他看：“彩虹！”

Vernon顺着Joshua所指的方向望去，下一秒，两个人异口同声道：“Bonne chance!”

如此默契，似曾相识。

肆

Joshua的房子离海滩不远，所以他们得以经常去那里散步，但是几乎不在海里游泳，Vernon不喜欢海水的味道，况且家里后院有泳池。

自从他们在一起，自从Joshua带Vernon第一次来过了这个海滩，后者就损失了一大笔押金把自己刚搬进去没多久的位于市中心的长租房退了，Joshua去过那里几次，那是个很不错的大平层公寓，但是用Vernon的话来说，没有归属感，Joshua呛他说要找归属感可以回纽约，在洛杉矶恐怕找不到对他来说有归属感的地方。

而当他去惯了海滩时，Vernon终于可以说，这里就很有归属感，但他没有说，在你身边就是归宿。

Vernon就是那种行动多过言语的人。他总觉得宣之于口的话不够可靠，不如实实在在的体验和感受来得踏实和直截了当。用花言巧语传递的东西首先要打开层层浮夸的包装才能把握住那一小片真情实感，这些包装麻木了人们的感觉，让我们分不清想象和现实。

所以Vernon更愿意在这座房子里看到真实的色彩，闻到真实的气味，听到Joshua那一声确切的Vernon——他喜欢他的加州口音，牵住他的手，慢慢十指相扣，搂住他的腰，吻住他的双唇，这些触手可及的体验让他能够确认自己对Joshua的爱和渴望在一天天加剧。

对于往自己的浪漫世界里涂上新的色彩这件事情，Vernon不考虑可能要付出的代价，无论是他的，还是Joshua的，这不是因为他选择逃避消极的东西于是不愿意考虑，而是他不曾考虑过。这个浪漫主义者光顾着让自己的想象变成具象了，光顾着期待用两个人的亲密去抵御现代生活的冷漠，去让自己的世界变得更加完整。

在海滩边的商贩那里，Joshua买了一个黄色的的皮卡丘样式的泡泡照相机，一按快门，便有很多五彩轻盈的泡泡从镜头里往外飞舞，连按几次，漫天漫地的泡泡被海风推开到更宽阔的空间，Vernon伸手，想要用手盛住一个泡泡，好几次都没有成功，终于有一个泡泡撞在他掌心里，变成一个摇摇欲坠的穹顶。

他把手伸过去给Joshua看，没想到Joshua却直接把自己的手覆上来，掌心重叠，却并不十指相扣，而是微微用力，用自己的手带着Vernon的手移到眼前。

透过指缝，Vernon和Joshua对视，那双深情的眼睛，无可争议地成为整片海滩最迷人的风景。

他错了错手指，好和Joshua十指相扣，在这个过程中他觉得Joshua的手上少了一样东西，一样他已经准备好的东西，一样可以把深情化为诺言的东西，一枚戒指。

在这个走神的时刻，Joshua摇了摇他们紧握的双手让Vernon集中注意力，然后说：“过几天我要去看我妈妈一趟。”

五

Vernon提议把家里的墙重新粉刷一遍，把家具陈设换个方位，这些物件的另一种排列组合可以让整个家重新焕发活力，习惯并不是千篇一律的借口，他说。

于是他们俩开始收拾房间，把桌椅床柜挪开，用报纸盖住，把瓶瓶罐罐，摆件挂件都暂时堆在一块，好为粉墙做准备。

收拾Joshua的饰品的时候，Vernon发现了一枚戒指。

Joshua不是一个愿意费很多时间来打扮的人，虽然他的工作让他接触到了很多光鲜亮丽的人，但是他自己却不常买新衣服，一些简单大方，可以互相搭配成套的衬衫西裤，就是他最常穿的了，有工作的头天晚上他会提前搭配好衣服鞋子，以便第二天可以多睡一会儿，而不用起床后再伤脑筋穿什么。

于是对次要的饰品，Joshua也并不热衷，他的衣袖上永远是同一对经典设计的袖扣，手腕上经常只戴着一块表，脖子上偶尔挂一条项链，衬衫上有时别着胸针，而Vernon从来没见过他戴戒指，只有耳饰是个例外，Joshua有六个耳洞，这倒是很出乎别人对他的普遍印象的意料。

Vernon把戒指拿起来看了看。

这是一枚纯银的戒指，用料很足，拿在手里能感受到份量，两边比中间要厚一些，中间部分微微凹下去，从某个角度看上去像是中世纪宫廷贵族的束腰，戒指并不圆润，棱角处打磨的线条显得格外利落，却很光滑，内外都没有任何刻字或者花纹，只有正面镶了两枚小而精致的蓝宝石，细碎的切面反射各处的光线，散发着浅浅的蓝光，而镶进戒指的底部却又汇聚了一束幽幽的蓝光，像夜晚的海洋。这枚戒指意外的合Vernon的眼缘。

他把戒指举起来，朝Joshua晃了晃：“戒指很好看。”

Joshua放下手里的一摞相框，走过去把戒指接过来，翻来覆去看了看：“不好看也不会出现在这儿了。不过我想不起来是去哪儿旅游的时候买的了。”

“应该是旅游的时候买的吧，我很少买戒指，当时应该有很特别的理由吸引了我，虽然我从没戴过。”

Joshua只愿意拐弯抹角地承认它很好看，却不说他喜欢它。

Joshua不喜欢它，他对所有的戒指都没有好感，哪怕上面镶的是海洋之心。在他看来，戒指就是束缚，无论是从造型，还是其象征来看，戒指都和手铐，脚镣这些刑罚装置如出一辙，虽然比起脱下手铐，摘下戒指轻而易举，但是那背后的沉重的符号，却很难消弭。婚姻比监狱还难以摆脱，不是吗？

所以在每一段爱情中，Joshua都会下意识地避开戒指，爱情必须时时更新，生长，而戒指无异于沉重的枷锁，窒息了一切创造的可能性。

每个人的生命中总有那么一刻决定了他们以后会做出什么选择，要是你不了解那个瞬间，就无法了解他的选择。

从记事起，Joshua就发现了自己生活的周而复始，父母无休止地争吵和相互折磨，他不明白愿意对自己维持笑脸和关心的他们，怎么能做到对彼此如此冷酷无情，铁石心肠。

淡漠是半个死亡，他发现父亲母亲在一起的生活其实早就一成不变了，今天的冷漠在复习昨天的，而昨天的在复习前天的。

更令他想不通的是，已经势如水火的两个人，为什么不分开，随着时间的流逝，他越来越感觉到是因为他的存在，而他越拒绝这个想法，情绪就越加低落，到最后，他还来不及对婚姻拥有信心，便成为了一个抗拒婚姻的人。

在他成年后的一个月，父母离婚了，他对这一天早有预感，风和日丽的天气，和空荡荡的房子。

父亲搬走了，没有一点留恋，就去这个国家的另一端和一个Joshua未曾谋面的女人开始了新的生活，而母亲在他上大学之后也离开了洛杉矶，回到了祖父母留下来的位于隔壁城市的房子。

大人以为在他成年之前勉力支撑的那种冷淡生活是对他的一种保护，而Joshua却宁愿他们在他还不懂事的时候就分道扬镳。

这个世界上怎么会有人觉得父母离婚对成年子女造成的伤害会比孩童时期的他们小呢，理解得越多，就越痛苦，知道得越多，就越煎熬。Joshua无助地发现自己没有家了，也没有了家所代表的一切，港湾，后盾，保护伞，安全感，这些东西被撕裂成了两半，无法挽回。

于是长大后他不敢期待能获得幸福美满的婚姻，这种想法，虽然有时连自己也觉得是杯弓蛇影，但往往同时也疑心这其实是不相信自己能找到那个真正情投意合的命中注定。

父亲和母亲花了二十年来逃离错误的人，而他又怎么确定谁是对的人呢。

Brandon说他这是出于珍惜婚姻而疏远婚姻，他表面上不置可否，心里也不得不同意这话的一针见血。

Joshua从不挽留要分手的情人，他不是一个会哭哭啼啼等待别人回心转意的人，他也从不接受别人的挽留。种种这些腻味，失去耐心和见异思迁他都能够放得下，然后在下一段关系里，看它们重新纠缠。

遇见Vernon之前，Joshua便过着这样一种用一段接一段的短期关系来代替稳定长期关系的生活。

陆

雨刷又刮了一下，带走一汪雨水时，Vernon透过不甚清晰的挡风玻璃看见Joshua用双手护着头从淅淅沥沥的雨水里朝自己跑来。

下一秒，车门被拉开，Joshua湿淋淋地坐进来，他反手把车门关上，震得车窗上的雨滴纷纷跌落。Vernon把音响的声音关小了些，接着把纸巾递给Joshua，让他擦擦脸上和手上的雨水，然后又转身从后座上拿来一件薄外套，好让他把身上已经濡湿的外套脱下来后，穿上一件干爽的衣服，而不至于感冒。

“这雨也不打声招呼，就下起来了，火车进站的时候都还好好的。”Joshua换好了衣服，抱怨道。

Vernon转过去，两个人接了个吻，然后他说：“来的时候我买了两盒马卡龙，想吃的话可以拿。”接着他发动汽车，驶离了这片棕榈树，和它们后面那座以复古与典雅出名的白色火车站。

平时Joshua是很喜欢吃这家店的马卡龙的，但是这次他却没有食欲，除了一开始那句抱怨，并不接话，只是边拴安全带边嗯了一声，然后斜靠在车门和座椅之间，显得很疲倦。

车内一时无言，只能听见外面不真切的雨声，和音响里传来的柔和的人声与舒缓的节奏，Vernon最近对这种上个世纪越过大西洋入侵本土的英伦摇滚产生了兴趣。

他一边注意观察右边的车流，一边看了Joshua一眼，问道：“怎么了，没精打采的，刚和妈妈分开就想她了吗？”

听到妈妈这个词，Joshua偏过头去看窗外纷飞的雨丝。恰恰相反，是刚和妈妈见面就已经开始厌倦了。哪怕只是两三天，Joshua也觉得和母亲呆在一起并不像理想那样的容易，他们上一次见面还是圣诞节，定期的久别再见让他和母亲的关系变成一种短暂亲密，长期陌生的状态。

他没有追究过父亲和母亲谁才是在婚姻中吃了更多苦头的一方，他并不会因为这些苦头而和谁的关系变得更紧密，他们俩都把他推开了，而他每和独居的母亲相处一次，便发现这种距离又远了一些。

但他从来都懒得解释这些东西，也不试图从别人那里得到开解或者宽慰，他习惯了隐藏烦闷的情绪，对所有人展示出若无其事的一面，他习惯了隐藏自己。

此刻，在他的命运面前，他也用这样一种积重难返的倔强，把自己隐藏了起来。

“没事，就是坐火车有点累。我在那儿还看到彩虹了。”Joshua提高声音，笑着说。

“Bonne chance.”Vernon顺着他的话说。他虽然从Joshua的笑声中听出了他内心的厌倦，却不打算刨根问底。

Vernon的母亲是法裔，但是Vernon对这种世界上最优美的语言知之甚少，在仅会的几句法语中，他对这句祝你好运感到格外亲切。除了在自己亲眼看到彩虹的时候，哪怕只是听到别人谈起见过彩虹，他也要把这句姗姗来迟的祝福送出去。不同于英语的清脆，这句话的珠圆玉润让他觉得很舒服，甚至他看这几个字母，都觉得那些反复的曲线也弯成彩虹的弧度。

在一起久了，Joshua被他感染，看见彩虹也习惯脱口而出一句Bonne chance了。

除了能够体验另一种语言的美的能力，Vernon还从母亲那边得到了一些属于法国人的率性洒脱。他明白，天大的事，说了，多半就好了，不说，不利人不利己，还把简单的变成复杂的，但是他也明白这个道理不是对每个人来说都是圭臬，他尊重别人闪烁其词的权利，所以不喜欢盘根问底。不愿意说出来的想法，追究下去得到的恐怕不是下定决心的坦诚，而是言不由衷的搪塞，让人忘记一开始想要的到底是让对方说真心话，还是只是想让他说下去，无论虚实。

伴奏里简单的鼓声，吉他声，舒缓的和声与保罗麦卡特尼低语一般的，温柔却略带沙哑的嗓音配合得天衣无缝。

I want her everywhere and if she's besideme

I know I need never care

But to love her is to need her everywhere

Vernon打着方向盘，跟着轻哼了一句：“But to love her is to need her everywhere.”

又经过了两个路口，Joshua把视线从窗外收回来说：“你听过那首诗吗？”

“应站在一起，但不要靠得太近，”

“因为廊柱分立，才能撑起庙宇。”

“橡树和松柏也不能在彼此的阴影中生长。”

仿佛对不知是这首歌还是别的什么做的一个迟缓又突兀的回应。

七

Brandon结束了两个多月的旅行，即将归来。

用他自己的话说，叫荣归故里，Joshua问他哪有什么荣，他也说不清，只是觉得这两个月是自己人生中最快活的一段时光，好像有什么很沉重的包袱，从心上真正卸下了，一身轻松，这也算是成果吧。这段时间里，他没有和Joshua或者其他朋友联系，而是把从前的生活抛到脑后，完全单枪匹马地去见识一个未曾谋面的世界，Joshua也默契地不去打扰他，只是给他的社交动态点点赞。

Brandon在纽约逗留得最久，从前的几次去到纽约都是短暂的停留，只留下了匆匆一瞥的印象，而这次他对这座城市的意想不到的热爱才被彻底激发。有一天他发了一串纽约街头的照片，然后配文说故乡并不是哪座固定的城市，而是一种特定的感觉。敢情纽约已经成为他的第二故乡了。

于是Joshua觉得，是时候介绍第一故乡是纽约的Vernon给他认识了。既然是同乡人，想必会很愉快。

和Vernon已经交往两个月了，Joshua越发觉得他是一位理想中的恋人。不仅是外形上的理想，他们在生活中的相处也可称得上是一拍即合，甚至心有灵犀，一致的品味，互有交叉的职业，以及性生活……Vernon沉静且包容的性格也让他产生依赖。

他们为什么没有早些遇见呢，Joshua总觉得相见恨晚。他比以前的任何一次速战速决都更想把这段关系在手中握得更久一些，久到可以忘记去介意它什么时候会结束，从而在恋爱里高枕无忧。Joshua没想过恋爱之外的事情，他习惯了忽略情到深处时，人们还会成家。

Joshua让Vernon和他一起去机场接Brandon。

等待的时候，为了避开旅行团，他们没有和那些举着牌子，好让人一眼看见的地接站在一起，而是站在离出口二十米远的花台边。飞机不出所料地晚点了，地接们放下牌子，和旁边的人聊了起来，眉飞色舞，有一种在劳碌之前意外得到一口喘息的轻松。

Vernon本来靠在Joshua的肩膀上，等得累了，索性把身子完全转过去抱住他，把下巴放在他的肩膀上，仿佛挂在他身上，Joshua自然地接受这种亲昵，伸出双手搂住Vernon。

就这样百无聊赖地变换着姿势，不知道又过了几刻钟，地接们重新举起手中的牌子，准备投入工作，接着，一群游客鱼贯而出。

Brandon背着包，推着行李箱出来的时候，第一眼没有在大多数接机人聚集的地方发现Joshua，于是他停住脚步，左顾右盼寻找着他的身影，目光扫视到花台边时，他终于看见了Joshua，以及Joshua身旁的Vernon。

Joshua也看到了Brandon，便朝他挥手示意。他看见Brandon笑着快步走过来，脸上带着刚结束一段心旷神怡的旅行的满足，以及和朋友许久不见，迫不及待分享所见所闻的兴奋，于是他也笑起来。

然而走近了一些之后，Brandon如同急刹车一般放慢了脚步，眉头皱起，眼里洋溢的神采倏地被疑惑与迷茫取代，他嘴角仍然上扬着，但那个笑容已经极不自然，僵硬地挂在他脸上，仿佛他还笑着的唯一原因只是没有可以替代笑的东西了。

Brandon茫然不解地走到Joshua和Vernon面前，目光在两个人脸上反复交替。

“Brant，好久不见，旅行很棒吧。认识一下，这是Vernon，我男朋友。”Joshua介绍道。

Brandon又转过去和Vernon对视。

“嗨，我是Vernon。”Vernon说。

此刻面对面，Joshua终于可以看清Brandon的困惑的眼神。那种眼神，充满了难以置信与匪夷所思，就像看到拿破仑和库图佐夫共同指挥战役，麦卡特尼和列侬重新一起登台演出，梅西和罗纳尔多效力同一支队伍，简单来说，就像亲眼看见命运女神降临在眼前，然后出人意料地把两个不可能的人拴在同一根线上。

Brandon呆在那里，半晌，感到自己稍稍回过神来，才虚弱地开口，语调很轻，连他自己听起来都像是来自另一个世界的回音，仿佛不是对Joshua和Vernon提出的问题，而只是把不可思议的事实又向自己确认了一遍。

他说：“你们俩怎么在一起？”


	2. Chapter 2

捌

现在看来，这件事的发生是有迹可循的，不是风平浪静的海面上凭空刮起的狂浪，也不是万里无云的天空中突然降下的鹅毛大雪，温柔和煦的阳光背后，混乱不堪的前兆就隐藏在纪伯伦的那首诗里，还有Joshua每次谈及婚姻那回避的态度上。

Vernon不会不明白他的意思，在鸿沟还只是一条细不可察的裂纹时，他便敏锐意识到它的存在，但是他的激情比理性更占据了主动，这种感情上的冲动不会被其他人的意见所阻拦，它只会自己摔个粉身碎骨。他害怕耽误了，害怕太迟了，他迫切想和中意的伴侣组建一个家，不仅是为了愉快惬意，为了更舒适的生活，也因为从中他能够获得一份来自外部的充满活力的热情，好让自己的浪漫世界更完整，更坚固。

这种激情过于专注自我了，所以在命运短路时，成为了令人痛苦的梦魇。

又一个艺术展顺利结束之后，Joshua感到放松了些，工作的压力，和从母亲家回来之后就反复纠缠的精神负担，都随着展览一起闭幕了，于是和同事们小小地庆祝一番之后，回到家他仍然愉快地接受了Vernon说再喝点儿什么的提议。

他们喝了咖啡，香槟，和一些施特烈嘉桔子酒，混合的酒精在他们体内很快起了作用，两个人都感觉轻飘飘的，在这种融洽的氛围里他们又交臂喝了几杯。然后Vernon又提议说去游泳池里玩一会儿。

带着微弱的腥味的海风吹来让人神清气爽，酒精带来的醉醺醺的感觉消退了些，但戏水时仍能感觉到泳池里清凉的水溅在微微发烫的皮肤上带来的刺激，Vernon和Joshua游了几个来回，又趁对方不备互相泼了一阵，闹够了，才停下来，靠在一起赏了一会儿月亮，今夜月朗星稀，夜晚沉沉的天空中映照着远处闹市区的霓虹灯光，渊深宁静，让人看得入迷。

这时Vernon起身，从泳池里上去，拿来了几个橡皮小鸭子，和两根钓竿。他们经常在泳池里这样玩，把这些橡皮鸭子撒到水面上，然后用吊着一根软软的细线的钓竿去把它们钓起来，橡皮鸭子随着荡漾的水面晃动得很厉害，无论以什么姿势去尝试，站着或是蹲在水里，都需要极大的耐心，有时候感觉来了，便很得心应手，有时候一动不动地试探许久也钓不上来一个。

Vernon很快便成功钓到一个，他把黄色的小鸭子取下来放到一边，然后又开始下一次尝试，但是这次他并不着急，而是不动声色地把一个晃悠得没那么厉害的小鸭子往Joshua那边推，几次都没得手的Joshua自然把注意力转移到这个新的猎物身上，调整了一下位置，他也把小鸭子钓了起来，但是钓竿上的重量比他想象得要重一些，像是有什么东西在坠着它往下，接着，黄色的小鸭子扑通一声落回水里，而细线的另一端剩下一个纯银的戒指来回晃动，上面镶着的两枚蓝宝石反射着粼粼波光，像是在冲他眨眼睛。

Joshua的心猛地一颤，他下意识地转过头去看Vernon，脸上带着惊讶与猜中谜底的表情。

Vernon伸手把那枚戒指取下来，举着它用最温柔，同时也是最诚恳的语气对Joshua说：“Josh，我爱你。”

“我愿意把我的忠诚和诺言都献给你，只要你想，在这世界上我只会偏心你一个人。”

“所以你愿意吗，接受我全部的偏心？”

“我是说，你愿意吗，和我结婚。”

话音落下，暗淡的天空中突然绽放了许多金光灿灿的烟花，接着耳边传来了烟花升空时的鸣响，那些金色的光点奋不顾身往天上奔去，带着耀眼的闪光，奉献出自己最美丽的瞬间，有些围成爱心的形状，有些是星星，有些是一团花簇，照亮了整片天空，像一股磁力吸着人的眼睛，美得叫人的心感动起来。

焰火结束了，Vernon期待地看着Joshua，但后者的神情随着烟花绽放一次，便黯然一分，现在甚至可以说是面无血色了。

他用一种有意识地让人感到难受的眼神看着Vernon，这种眼神那么无情，根本无所谓它撞上的是这一年以来朝夕相处的亲密爱人，它是冷冰冰拒人于千里之外的，甚至是伤人的。而紧随其后的则是那种令人想要逃开目光的没有温度的微笑。

“这很幼稚。”

“那你喜欢这种幼稚吗？”

“你以为这是在给我惊喜，但这其实只是在逼着我做一个我不想做的决定。”

“我想和你一起迎接一个新的人生阶段……”

“因为你想，你愿意。那你有考虑过我的想法吗？”

Vernon恰恰没有考虑过，命运给予了Joshua所有适合结婚的条件，却把他对婚姻的渴望夺走了。

“所以一个世界上最普遍的愿望，到我这里反而成为罪过了？”

“那些幸福和睦的夫妻也许全是对的，是值得羡慕的，可是我是我，我不愿意，我也不会说服自己假装愿意。我们现在这样就很好，别的东西会窒息这种关系。”

“我以前不知道你对我们俩这么没有信心。”

“我也是现在才知道。”

风不知什么时候停了下来，游泳池里的水面上只有微弱的涟漪在牵引着剩下的那几只橡皮鸭子。夜色寂静，但是仔细听，却能听到像云石一样凝固的空气中震耳欲聋的响声，那是两个世界挥舞着用自身阅历锻造而成的武器相互扭打在一块，自负，借口，傲慢，敷衍，失望，不屑，掩饰，胆怯，童年时代的彩虹，父母的争吵，海面的夕阳，回家的火车，展览开幕时的礼花，用完的丙烯颜料，枯萎的康乃馨，橱窗里的戒指，还有那一瓶施特烈嘉酒。

Vernon鼓起勇气推着Joshua走进他的浪漫世界的尝试遭到了断然的拒绝，这种拒绝在酒精的作用下为愤怒排斥了一切的理性。

他把手里的戒指往空中奋力一抛，然后转身上了岸，这一系列动作让静下来的泳池重新翻腾起来，水花四处飞溅，淋到岸边，发出哗啦啦的声音，模糊了Joshua的双眼，他仍然站着，那水滴声也仍然持续着，于是Vernon的离开在Joshua的印象里也是滴滴答答的。

玖

今天是记忆消除手术一个月冷静期的第六天，也是Vernon和Joshua分手的第二十九天。

手术的前期准备并不多，除了签手术知情同意书，进行基本的几项体检，剩下的就只有需要患者本人克服的心理障碍了。手术很人性化，这三十天里患者可以随时反悔，甚至在手术开始前五分钟反悔也还来得及，但是反悔率最高的还是冷静期内，因为在清理，销毁相关物品的过程中，那一张张充满记忆的照片，那见证相恋到分手的一条条短信，各种纪念日的提醒，两个人一起做的手工艺品，只有自己才明白其中意义的饰品，对方送的衣服，对方留下的围巾，往往放大了每一个美好的细节，让人选择性忽视那些矛盾与不快，依恋与不舍油然而生，于是人们又回到了彼此的怀抱。

除了手机里那些虚无缥缈的数据，Vernon没有什么可以扔掉的了。

把东西都留给Joshua，只身一人从他家搬出来后，他花两倍的价钱又搬回了最开始的那个公寓。公寓的装修很好，也很符合他的品味，该有的家具一应俱全，房东之前还添置了不少饰品增加生活氛围，但是他仍然觉得家里空荡荡的。

分手后惹人怀念的总是一些细节，Joshua的红酒柜，他的整理癖，他的独家酱料，他们一起粉刷房间，一起散步，那片海滩，每一个早安吻，以及他笑起来像是在说我爱你的一双眼睛。

Vernon还没有适应一个人的生活。但是他想他会习惯的，他不得不习惯。

他们默契十足的生活遇到的第一个鸿沟就是一道无法逾越的鸿沟。

问题不出在他身上，也不出在Joshua身上，问题偏偏就出在他们都没有问题。

虽然Joshua冷酷地拒绝走进他的世界让Vernon心如刀割，但是他也明白那天的不欢而散里酒精起了多少作用，他也没有控制住自己，不是吗？两个人对未来生活的期待上的巨大差异决定他们不能再相伴而行了。Vernon想走的是这条路，他想结婚，而Joshua也坚定地选择了自己的路，他不想。区别只在于是和平分手还是闹个不愉快而已，虽然不幸是后者，但是这动摇不了他们对彼此的爱情。

Vernon还爱Joshua，Joshua也还爱着他，他们彼此相爱，但是也必须带着遗憾彼此相忘。

这是凭他们自己无法解决的结构性矛盾。Vernon和Joshua都是自私的，这一次，他们都选择了为自己而活，但他们也都是无私的，因为他们并不要求对方按照自己希望的方式生活。

Vernon是第一个触及到这个矛盾的恋人，Joshua承认，发生这件事，首先也是因为他们的关系前所未有地发展到了可以谈婚论嫁的程度。他深深感觉到他们如果结婚，自然是天作之合，同时也犹豫是不是可以用自己的幸福来治愈父亲母亲带来的伤痛。

与其说他不确定Vernon就是那个对的人，不如说他对自己没有把握。

那晚Vernon离开后，Joshua坐在沙发上呆坐了一整晚，天边蒙蒙亮时，他打着手电筒，到房子后面的树丛里寻找那枚戒指。

他不记得自己找了多久，他忘记了时间的流逝，不知疲惫地反复搜寻着，仿佛时间在这片树丛抛下了锚。他的衣服被露水打湿了，他绕着一棵从树干处分裂生长的矮桦树大约转了十圈，而这里的每一棵树都得到了这样的待遇。最后，当手电筒的光已经在日光中难以分辨时，他终于找到了那枚镶着两颗蓝宝石的银戒指，他把它拿起来，用衣袖擦了很久，然后如释重负地坐在了地上。

Joshua在心里说，原谅我，只敢用这样的方式爱你，与此同时他的脸上淌出了两条泪痕。他明白在面临直觉与习惯的抉择时，自己不是主动选择了习惯，而是唯唯诺诺地受了它的支配。

Vernon提出两个人都做记忆消除手术时，Joshua也循着自己一贯的放手原则同意了。

当他们发现无法一起迎接未来时，便重视起自己选择过去的权利，他们决定弃置这段拥有彼此的人生，不是因为它不值得留恋，而是因为它太美好，太值得留恋了，留下来一定会妨碍到以后的很多事情，那些对方无权再参与的事情。

何况Vernon和Joshua都不愿意这段生活在时光中蒙尘，删除记忆正是为了完好无损地保存它。

Joshua扔掉了一切，Vernon的画架，各种画笔和颜料，他的牙刷，他的鞋袜，他的帽子，那个皮卡丘泡泡机，家里仅有的冰箱贴，那个陶瓷裂纹花瓶，甚至他们的床单被套，以及抱枕，他都统统换成了新的，唯独忽略了那枚戒指。

一起签完手术知情同意书后，Vernon和Joshua最后一次来到了那个海滩。两个人都看出了对方极力克制的痛苦眼神中的不舍，相顾无言。

终于，Vernon忍下心来说：“这是我不知道第几次来这个海滩，也许是最后一次了，我和你一起。”

拾

Vernon躺在医疗舱内，安静地由着护士往他的头上贴那些纳米软磁片，在他眼前的是一块黑着的屏幕，他听到手术室门响了一声，然后脚步声越来越近，走到身边时他用余光看到了那身白大褂，是主刀医生，一会儿就要由他在电脑上通过那些软磁片找到，然后夺走Vernon和Joshua的回忆。

夺走，不，这听起来太残忍了，没有人要夺走他们的回忆，是Vernon主动请他们到自己的脑海里把它带走的。

“Vernon你好，现在我给你讲解一下一会儿的操作程序。”医生说。

“你好。”Vernon说。这时护士完成了最后的工作，退开了。

医生绕了医疗舱一圈，走到另一边。他从预约那天起就对这位英俊的年轻男人有印象，刚才经过等候室时，还发现他在里面抹眼泪，而此刻倒显得神情自如。

“一会儿屏幕上将连续显示五个问题，以及0到5六个选项，你需要按照提示的数字，对每一个问题做出回答，每个问题的放弃消除记忆的选项都是0，所以只要你选择了一次0，手术就会立刻终止。问题结束后，就会开始消除记忆，手术时间一般在两个小时，不过我也做过一些持续了五六个小时的——你根本想象不到有些记忆是多么顽固。术后不会有任何并发症，就像睡了一觉一样，明天又是新的一天，你会带着全新的过去继续生活。好了，你对我讲的有什么疑问吗？”

“您讲得很清楚，谢谢。”Vernon说。

医疗舱缓缓关闭，机器运转的声音让Vernon在最后关头又心跳加速了一次，仿佛过山车来到最顶端时传来的一种酥酥痒痒的感觉。他觉得自己像是躺在小溪底，从在展览上第一次见面开始，这段属于Vernon和Joshua的时光从他眼前徐徐漂过。

爱他时要想到有一天会将他遗忘。

屏幕亮起，手术正式开始。

你要移除这段记忆吗？是，请选择3；否，请选择0。

Vernon选择了3。

你要保存这段记忆吗？否，请选择1；是，请选择0。

Vernon选择了1。

你要删除这段记忆吗？是，请选择5；否，请选择0。

Vernon选择了5。

你要保留这段记忆吗？否，请选择2；是，请选择0。

Vernon选择了2。

你要消除这段记忆吗？是，请选择4；否，请选择0。

这是最后一个问题，最后一个选择，也是最后一次机会，Vernon产生了一种恐怖的感觉，一种不可名状的畏惧，如果按下4，Joshua就会永远消失在他的世界中，或者说，Joshua就没有来过他的世界了。

本应该慢慢从冥冥之中升起的遗忘，现在却任人摆布，随着记忆一并被夺走的，是对记忆的感知，和顺其自然的遗忘不同，明天，他将意识不到自己的遗忘，对这段爱情，他将不会有任何概念，哪怕有人扳着他的肩膀一字一句讲给他听，他也只会觉得是天方夜谭，而不会认为和自己有任何关系。

Vernon不寒而栗，他不如自己表现得那么潇洒，他的真心并不愿意遗忘。

他的眼里涌起了一汪泪，然后，他选择了4。

接着，屏幕熄灭，医疗舱的侧面伸出一个机械臂，在Vernon脸上扣了一个面罩，Vernon感觉到一股淡淡的香气，那是七氟烷的味道，他深呼吸了几次，然后坠入了深深的黑暗。

从这一天起，在北纬34度，西经118度的这座城市，他们驾车穿行过的每一条街道，在海滩上的每一次奔跑，遥望过的每一片夕阳，拥抱过的每一缕海风，每一次十指相扣，每一个拥抱，每一句耳边的低语，每一场如痴如醉，都不再归Vernon所有。

他把这些宝贵的记忆完好无损地交回到了命运女神的手中。

人类毕生都在与光阴不懈地作斗争，虽然他们往往败下阵来，让光阴无情地淹没他们对爱人，友人，信念的执着，但后者却也无声地将这些眷恋融进他们的生命，他们的骨血，这种意外的厮守超越了淡忘，超越了永恒。

十一

Joshua从来不是一个宿命论者，以前他甚至对命运这个说辞不屑一顾，而现在，他也不得不开始思考命中注定这个词的含义。

Brandon的讲述让Joshua和Vernon都陷入了良久的沉默，Vernon甚至走出去点了一支烟，Joshua以前从没见他抽过烟。

两个曾经相爱的人，在忘记了对方的姓名，年龄，外貌，电话，邮箱，住址之后，重新在人海中相遇，然后相爱的概率有多大，或许和陨石明天就击中湾区的概率差不多，如果这颗陨石是宇宙为这座城市选择的命运，那么为什么不能说Joshua和Vernon也是彼此的命运。

遗忘他时要想到有一天会将他重新爱上。

Joshua从善如流地接受了这是他们第二次坠入爱河的事实，他恍然大悟地发现这就是之前两个人之间那种熟悉，默契与合拍的原因。

Vernon暂时搬回了公寓，他愿意给Joshua留出一些整理思绪的空间，同时这也是对他自己的内心所做的一次挖掘和清理。

对那个浪漫世界，也就是他从前最珍视的东西，他放下了执拗，不再要么大门紧闭，要么推着谁往里走，他把这个世界向Joshua打开，然后等待他的决定，那个从前对每一次新的经验缺乏耐心的Vernon，现在愿意为Joshua而等待。

命运把他们又送回到Vernon求婚之前的状态，让他们再次面对那个选择。重蹈覆辙，还是两个人一起相伴走上那条未知的道路，他们拥有了再选一次的机会。

如果Joshua曾经用一种不可理喻的感情爱过Vernon的话，那么他并没有把这种感情丢掉，他爱Vernon，看见就爱上了，没有比这更不可理喻，不可测度的感情了。

从前被父亲母亲的失败婚姻压抑着的那颗心，有了Vernon，才跳动起来。他发现自己可以为自己建造一个港湾，而不是在那座不会再有船来的旧港湾里赖着不走。这个建造属于自己的避风港的机会，命运慷慨地又赠与了他一次。他愿意去尝试。过去他的拒绝与逃离是因为积习难改，现在他的拥抱也是因为一种最根深蒂固的习惯——对Vernon的爱。他想，对Vernon的爱不再只是失去了的一段记忆，而已经成为了一种习惯。他不会再选错了。

从前为了自己而活的两个人，这一次，都学着为对方做出让步。

他们永远找不回从前笨拙，内敛，固执，青涩，不顾一切的Joshua和Vernon了。

但从前是从前，现在是现在。Joshua不能替父亲母亲选择怎么活，但他能决定自己怎么去爱。

在读完这道选择题之前，他已经用行动做出了选择。

十二

“一想到我们曾经九百九十九次在那片海滩散过步，我就觉得恍如隔世。”Vernon说。

Joshua和Vernon继续交往着，没人抛下对方，但他们都忍不住去想那段被消除了的时光。

知道彼此相爱过一次的事实之后，连那段感情的最细枝末节也忍不住好奇是理所当然的，但是好奇只能停留在好奇，Joshua和Vernon无法再重温那段回忆了，他们只能通过现在的爱情去想象曾经的浪漫与纠葛，说这是凭空想象也不为过。

但想象自己没有概念的事很容易恍惚，一会儿它是温情的，一会儿它又变得粗暴，更令人感到折磨的是，无论这两种想法如何交替，他们都把握不住。如今对他们过去的关系最有发言权的恐怕是Brandon，而不是两位当事人。

后来，Vernon在那幅Joshua曾经说缺少关系的画里，添上了两个相互依偎的身影。

于是回忆，往事，前尘这些说法都渐渐远去，过去的关系无足轻重了，他们依偎在此时，他们生活在此刻，只与你和我有关的此时此刻。

太阳刚刚彻底浸到了大海之中，但金红的夕阳还未完全烟消云散，留下一道将将能照出人的轮廓的光线。

今晚的海滩很热闹，篝火晚会让游园会结束后还意犹未尽的人群能够继续狂欢。有些小孩举着堆沙子的玩具追逐穿梭在各种咖啡车，热狗摊之间，青年人们聚集在一块，端着啤酒互相干杯，不时爆发出一阵哄笑，篝火的外围，一些上了年纪的夫妻靠在一起把历久弥新的爱意一遍遍重复。有人艳遇，有人邂逅，有人调情，眼下这片海滩，每一个小小的场景都上演着最动人的故事。

Joshua想和Vernon一起走进这样的人间烟火，他把双手背在身后，也学着初次搭讪的语气说：“不请我喝点儿什么吗？”

Vernon自然地进入角色：“今晚夜色真美，这位好看的朋友，我可以请你来一杯冰拿铁吗？”

“正好是我最喜欢的，那么，我也请你。”Joshua把手放到身侧。

“你要请我点儿什么呢？”Vernon问。

“我请你，再过五十年也来这个海滩散步，和我一起。”Joshua说着，同时把左手举起来。

他的拇指和小指弯着，中间三根手指并拢，这是发誓的手势。Vernon看见，从来不戴戒指的Joshua，中指上戴着一枚线条利落的纯银戒指，上面镶着两枚蓝宝石。

这枚几经波折的戒指，圈出的是Joshua和Vernon的命运。

从前哪怕九百九十九次的离别和九百九十九次的重逢，Joshua都管不着了，他要把握住的只是第一千次的相遇，而这是最后一次了，Joshua和Vernon之间，不会再有离别。

在他的命运面前，Joshua不再隐藏自己。

-完

开头和文中的歌词来自The Beatles - 

文中的诗来自纪伯伦 - 《论婚姻》


End file.
